


the couch

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>What did you do</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the couch

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by an anon on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> 

“I can’t believe you, Tracy,” Cora says, gritting her teeth. “ _What did you do_?”

She watches as Tracy limps helplessly into the room. Cora shakes her head and rushes over to her side, carrying her to the couch. She gently places Tracy down and gets some gauze from the bathroom.

“Mmm, I can’t get blood on your couch, Cora,” Tracy mumbles.

Cora walks back into the room to find Tracy touching the angry, red side of her body. She hurries back to her and softly holds Tracy’s hands above her head.

“No touching,” She tells Tracy. “Tell me what happened.”

“Well,” Tracy begins, her voice weary.

Her eyes close; Cora panics. “No, no, no. Tracy, stay awake. Tell me everything.”

Cora realizes that she has to work quickly. She bites her lip in an attempt to brace herself for whatever she’s about to see. She lifts up Tracy’s shirt and almost drops the bandage in her hand.

“Is it bad?” Tracy asks, her breathing laboured.

Cora looks at Tracy; her skin is pale and the wound at her side looks _awful_. She reaches for Tracy’s hand and holds it in hers.

“No, Tracy. I can fix this; you’ll be fine,” Cora says.

She thinks back to what Derek had told her about stitching wounds. Her parents insisted that she didn’t need to know, that the information would never come in handy. Derek disagreed. She distinctly remembers him saying _You might not heal properly sometimes; you need to know this Cora.’_.

As she disinfects, wipes blood, stitches, and repeats, Cora bites the inside of her cheek. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she keeps them tucked away until she’s finished - until she knows that her girlfriend will be alright.

“Tracy, stay with me, please,” Cora begs. She chokes on her words and her stomach stirs.

A small cough escapes Tracy’s lips. Cora continues working on the stitches, and soon enough the wound is completely sealed.

She wipes a bloodied hand across her forehead and looks at the clock. Four in the morning. The sun is going to be up in two hours.  There’s no way that she’s going to fall asleep now; not while there’s a chance of her girlfriend having internal bleeding. 

“I met another kanima,” Tracy says from beside Cora.

Cora turns around to face her. She gently places her hand on Tracy’s thigh and holds it there. “Who?”

“He said his name was Jackson,” Tracy explains. “He asked if I was from Beacon Hills; when I said yes he asked me about the pack - Scott, Isaac, Lydia - everyone. He must have thought I was a threat, because he stuck his claws into my side.”

Cora lets out a grunt. “That sounds like Jackson, alright.”

“You know him?” Tracy asks. She sits up too quickly and cries out.

“I’ve heard stories about him,” Cora explains. She gets a pillow and places it under Tracy’s head. “He left for France when I arrived; we’ve never met. He sounds like a bit of a jerk, to be honest.”

“I agree,” Tracy chuckles. Her laugh is small and soft, but it makes Cora think that she’ll make a speedy recovery.

Cora places her chair next to the couch and gets as close to Tracy as possible.

“Sorry that I bled all over your couch.” Tracy says, sighing.

Cora shakes her head and rubs her thumb over the back Tracy’s hand.

“It’s fine; maybe some day I’ll return the favour.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
